A conventional air-filled pad is generally composed of a plurality of hollow tubular parts which are filled with air so that these tubular parts can be assembled as a large area of pad. The air is compressible so that when a user lies on the pad, the heavier upper body applies a larger load to the pad than the lower body so that the air is squeezed toward the lower body and the head of the user is lower than the feet. The user feels uncomfortable because the blood flows to the head which is located lower than the feet. The conventional pad cannot provide a good sleep quality to the users.
The present invention intends to provide a pad assembly which includes a air-filled base and two liquid-filled pads which are rested on two recesses on the base and respectively support the user's body and hip. The feet of the user are swung by a swinging exerciser so that the user's body receives cool and comfortable movement.